


Special Skills

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: John Watson is highly coveted for his special skills.





	Special Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes [JWP #12](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1789879.html) Your reputation precedes you.

"Doctor Watson, I presume?" The man standing before him smiled like the cat that ate the canary. We are so please you've decided to join our cause."

"I wasn't really given a choice." John said, curtly. "You could say I was roped into it, literally." 

"Our director can be quite persuasive when he needs to be. We were just discussing the best use of your special skills, _Doctor_ "

"You need medical attention?"

"No, we have scads of doctors on the PTA. We need somebody to take the minutes of the meetings, and report them. LIke on your blog!"


End file.
